


Written in Cake

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise written in icing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in Cake

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention, that I have not written a kagehina omegaverse fic. :D

Tanaka and Nishinoya were both at Hinata’s house baking a cake. The directions on the box were simple, three eggs, one cup of water, one half cup of cooking oil, and that was it. Despite the simplicity of the directions, the trio still managed to create an unforgiving mess and added more things because, as Tanaka had said, “Why not?”

“So is there a reason why you’re making a cake?” Nishinoya asked, he was sitting on the counter, holding a carton of eggs. 

“Well, I was looking through the internet on creative ways to tell your partner you’re pregnant and --”  
“You’re pregnant?” Tanaka and Nishinoya both spoke at the same time. 

“Yup!” Hinata confirmed, pouring dark brown cake batter into a circular pan.

Tanaka laughed, “Wow, I can’t imagine you and Kageyama as parents.”

“Ryuu!” Nishinoya hopped off the counter and slapped Tanaka on the back, “He’s probably going to be a better parent than you!”

“Hey, I’m sure we’ll all be good parents!” Hinata opened the oven and slid the pan in, “Do you guys ever plan to have children?”

“Maybe,” Nishinoya shrugged, “But Asahi and I haven’t talked about it since high school.”  
Tanaka laughed, “Yeah, because you had a pregnancy scare!” 

“You did?” Hinata gasped, “When did this happen?”

“When I was a third year, around the weeks when Asahi and I bonded.”

“Yeah, during the whole time you were in a nasty mood, remember that Hinata?”

Nishinoya rolled his eyes, and then snipped at Tanaka, “If you had a child you’d probably lose them!”  
  
“Not with Ennoshita around, he never loses stuff!”

-0-0-0-

After Nishinoya and Tanaka helped Hinata clean up the mess they had made, they left. Hinata sat on the couch as he waited for Kageyama to come home. In his hands he held a picture from the sonogram he had done yesterday. He couldn’t believe it was real. It was his child -- his and Kageyama’s. 

They weren’t planning to have children. It was one of those things, where if it happened it did and if it didn’t then, that would be fine too. 

As soon as he heard the door open, he shoved the picture in his back pocket and his heart suddenly started to thump rapidly against his chest. Hinata’s hands were beginning to sweat as the nervousness began to come over him. He knew there was no reason to be nervous, but yet, he was. He was nervous.

Immediately, Kageyama picked up on Hinata’s powerful emotions. He dropped his gym bag by the door and and rushed toward his mate.

“What’s wrong?” he demanded to know.

“Nothing.”

Kageyama squinted his eyes, “I know when you’re lying--”

“--I’m not --”

“--you’re lying!”

Hinata’s eyes darted from Kageyama toward the cake sitting on the table. Kageyama followed Hinata’s line of sight and walked toward the table. A breath of air left Kageyama’s lungs as he read the words written sloppily in white icing,  _ I’m pregnant. _

“Sh-Shouyou?”

“Yeah?” 

“Who is this for?”

“It’s from me, to you.”

Kageyama cupped his hand over his mouth, when he turned around he saw Hinata holding the sonogram picture out toward him. 

“This is our baby.”

“Our…” Kageyama reached out and held the photograph, he stared at the image for a few seconds before repeating what Hinata had said, “This is our baby?”

“Yeah!” Hinata rocked on the balls of his feet and smiled, “That’s ours, it’s right here!” he put his hand over his stomach.

Kageyama nodded, he wrapped his arms around Hinata’s shoulders and pulled him into a deep embrace. He buried his face in Hinata’s neck, and kissed him over and over on the mark of their bond and on his lips and on his cheeks, and everywhere he could find skin. 

Because he loved Hinata. 

And they were going to be parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked to write a kagehina omegaverse fic, and so I did. :D   
> I hope you all enjoyed it~~! It was nice to write!!! I'll probably write another one, and it will be longer. Let me know if there is something specific that you want to see, and I'll try my best to make it happen!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!! You all are the best, and always leave the funnest and most wonderful comments!!! Thank you all!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
